Péndulo
by Dayan Walker
Summary: —Hoy ha muerto mamá —la voz de Jaime no podría haberse escuchado más impersonal. No era fría, pero sí vacía. Este relato participa en el reto #34 "Comienzos célebres", del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".


**Disclaimer: **_A Song of Ice and Fire_ y sus personajes pertenecen a R. R. Martin.

La frase: _"Hoy ha muerto mamá", _pertenece a _El extranjero_ de Albert CAMUS.

Esta historia participa en el reto _**# 34**_ _"Comienzos célebres",_ del foro _**Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

**Nota/Advertencia:** al leer la frase esta idea se me vino a la mente. Simplemente la escribí. Perdonen el OOC de la historia y los errores que pueda haber en esta.

* * *

><p><strong>Péndulo<strong>

**~O~**

—Hoy ha muerto mamá.

El tono impersonal de Jaime atrajo la atención de Cersei, quien no pudo evitar una súbita sorpresa, dibujada apenas expresivamente en su rostro de infante. _Ha muerto madre._ Lentamente su mirada esmeralda se dirigió al horizonte que se esboza seductoramente en el balcón de Roca Casterly; un libro de aventuras y dragones olvidado en sus manos. Luego, con la misma dolorosa lentitud, vira su atención hacia contempló apenas unos cortos segundos, demasiado extensos para los que reciben al ave agorera; pero efímero para otros, que la eternidad ni siquiera puede excitar.

Sus labios se abrían y volvían a cerrar sin emitir más que gestos indefinidos. Las palabras, imprevistamente parecieron perder sentido alguno en aquel ambiguo monólogo. Pero Jaime no recriminó la carencia de frase o sentimientos que aquella vacía sensación ha provocado.

Hoy ha muerto madre, y ambos hermanos de nueve años respectivamente, no pueden corresponder al sentimiento lóbrego de la tristeza que un anuncio así sólo podría dejar.

Lo usual de la situación, considerándose ambos de cunas primerizas, futura cabeza de la familia, era recriminar al culpable de la situación. Lo usual sería inquirir, interrogar y juzgar a quien fuere el responsable, sin embargo nada salió de sus labios al momento de presenciarse frente al agujero donde sepultaban a una mujer cuya luz adornaba Roca Casterly, ese día se había marchitado.

Probablemente se podría haberle dado una mejor despedida a aquella sombría ceremonia, pero el regente al parecer no había deseado separarse del espíritu vacío que aquel despojo ya representaba.

— ¿Cómo? —fue Jaime, finalmente, como mayor, quien rompió el silencio espeso. Inquiría cómo, aún sin alejar aquellos cristales verdes que componen sus orbes de aquel nombre prohibido, trazado en una piedra más fría que el mismo cielo que ahora traza en manchas lóbregas las inmensidades.

—Dando a luz a tu hermano —respondió el regente por sobre Roca Casterly, padre de tres hijos, y abandonado por una mujer cuya primera sonrisa arrancó, decían las leyendas.

Cersei lo percibió. Aún cuando el regente se esforzara en sonar tan impersonal como cuando ostentaba ante el rey sus tácticas de guerra y estrategias, no podía evitar el resentimiento lacerante que aquella frase enunciaba. Era suave, pero ha sido la que ha contemplado en prudencia las expresiones falsas de la corte del rey, y el dolor inconsolable que ahora reina sobre Roca Casterly.

Familiares, amigos, nobles de tierras lejanas han expresado el sentimiento de aquel vacío pésame ya sea por una misiva con vanas frases que de seguramente no fueron escritas de sus manos; otros enviaban pajes y estaban los más educados que hacían acto de presencia. No obstante, la ceremonia pertenece enteramente al regente y sus vástagos.

Cersei, hija única de Joanna, había hecho del silencio su mejor compañera, pero era lo usual. Probablemente llegarían a la razonable conclusión de que la pequeña Cersei se encontraba profundamente conmocionada ante la irrecuperable pérdida presenciada; ciertamente no podría estar más equivocados.

Tan sólo contemplaba, sosegada. Sostiene firmemente la mano de su hermano quien aún no le había dirigido una mirada. Le contempló, apenas viéndole de soslayo y arguyó que el más afectado de la situación no era sólo su padre, también su hermano, aunque ambos fuesen audaces en no demostrarlo.

Tyrion, el último hermano, responsable de la situación, no había realizado el acto de presencia que es correcto en los familiares más cercanos, porque así lo había ordenado el regente. Nadie preguntó el motivo, quizá concluyeron que aún es un infante incapaz y que los tristes sentimientos podrían afectarle en un futuro, sin embargo Cersei sabía que se debía a otra razón.

Tywin, su padre, no es un hombre de afectos a exponer, mas Cersei sabe que el juicio es empañado por un sentimiento oscuro para con su hermano menor. El rencor, un odio irreparable, la culpabilidad; tal vez nadie más lo notase, pero vislumbraba los diferentes sentimientos contrariados en esa tez veterana, esbozados en muecas circunstanciales.

A sus nueve años, Cersei Lannister llegó a la inevitable conclusión de que en honor a su madre, ella también debería odiar a su hermano.

Los años pasaron caminando con lentitud sobre las montañas, mostrando las mismas estaciones aburridas, y en Roca Casterly apenas se hablaba de una mujer cuya luz había marchitado corazones, más el de cierto regente, quien en su inconsolable desolación, ordenó un día mover todos los cuadros de aquella grácil fémina a un salón donde él sólo pudiese contemplarlos hasta el inevitable anochecer.

Era una regla tácita, no se hablaba de ella, jamás expresaron una palabra, y un día, el resultado fue ineludible: la olvidaron, como habían olvidado el día en que Cersei se cortó el dedo índice por jugar con el cristal agrietado de la ventana; olvidaron como una semana Jaime sufrió un castigo a causa de su maestro de espadas. Quedó en el olvido, así como todo lo pasado, Joanna Lannister pasó a ser un hueco más en una historia sin relatar.

Mas no el sentimiento que dejó atrás, y mucho menos lo que Tyrion, el hijo menor, simbolizaba para el regente de Roca Casterly.


End file.
